Jennifer's Lie
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: Before their wedding Jennifer runs to Mexico for one last adventure and to gain perspective
1. Mexican Adventure

Jennifer had lied..

She'd told Jonathan she was going home, to prepare for their wedding that the week apart would be the ultimate test of their upcoming marriage

But the thing is …She never made home to Maryland..

Oh Sure She'd stood in the LAX Airport kissing him like her life depended on it but when he turned and left her she'd headed to the opposite side of the airport and boarded a plane to Mexico ..

She was excited about her marriage but she needed time to think about all the changes that were happening. …From the day in London then onto to New York to pack up and suddenly move to Los Angeles with a man she hardly know and marry it was cause to make any girl's head spin..

She wordlessly handed her credit to the woman behind the counter and walked onto the plane..

"Can I get you anything Ma'm?" the stewardess asked

"Vodka and Orange juice please?" She knew that keeping up her nerve to actually go through with this, she had to be soused a little bit

"Is this your first trip to Mexico?" a an older balding man beside Jennifer asked

"No I've been many times .." Jennifer said glumly into her plastic cup .

"Are you alright, Miss?" The Man pressed

"Yes I'm just nervous about leaving my fiancée for the first time" Jennifer said

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Miss " the man tried to reassure her

"It's not him I'm worried about" Jennifer said quietly ..

After that, Jennifer played asleep because she knew if the man was any more kinder to her, she'd spill out every single doubt she had and every reason she wanted to run

Like was she prepared for life with a self-made millionaire? What would their children been exposed to? Did she even want children? Could she give up her career? What about suddenly moving in with a man she barely knew let alone his butler buddy although she adored Max..it would still be weird to wake up to someone doing everything she'd been taught to do herself …

Could she handle the spotlight..how would that interfere with her everyday life?

She knew she should have spoken to Jonathan about her fears but she also worried that it would cause him undue stress or make Him reconsider their marriage….

After a few more screwdrivers, she fell asleep and woke up a few hours later to the Stewardess announcing their destination into Mexico..


	2. Confusion

When Jennifer landed in Mexico, she wondered for a minute if this was a good decision because she hadn't told a soul where she was and if she got into trouble down here, no one would be able to help her but then she realized that that was exactly what she wanted, to come to a place that she loved to be alone with the only person she truly needed…

Herself

Jennifer rented a car and drove to her favorite Hotel

"Ah Miss Edwards! Welcome!" Eduardo, the owner came out to greet her

Jennifer was surprised he remembered her, it had been nearly five years since she had last been there

"How did you know I was coming?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Your Fiancee, he called a few hours ago and told us you were coming" Eduardo said taking the bag off of Jennifer's shoulder

"He always knows, like frickin frackin Houdini" Jennifer thought smiling

Eduardo took Jennifer to her room, and after showing her to work the A/C because it was unbearably hot left to her own.

Jennifer laid down on the bed just deeply breathing and trying to relax, somehow even though Jonathan knew where she was, she still felt completely stressed out

"Why am I this freaked out? I love him more than I've loved anyone before.." Jennifer wondered out loud

But she knew why ..it wasn't just him..it was a whole lifestyle change ..

Jennifer slipped off her jeans, blouse and boots and walked into the bathroom , turning the water on she slipped off her bra and panties and slid into the cool water, sinking until the water was over her head.

She didn't remember coming up for air but for some reason she woke up with a start, still in the tub although now the water was ice cold and realizing she'd been asleep for nearly an hour..

She climbed out and put on a fluffy robe and went back to the bed, pulling out a large folder she worked on her decisions for the wedding

With Jonathan's money, He'd said the sky was the limit that she could have whatever she wanted to have her dream wedding…but she knew he was hoping she'd keep low scale which was completely fine with her …In Fact she was hoping to just elope and get it over with it but of course getting married with Elvis as a witness was out .

Her life was to be that one of a socialite and Socialites don't go to cheap chapels in Vegas at Night

She managed to work out a few details …crossing out some idea of having a pre-pre cocktail party with just a few clients of Jonathan, it was bad enough they weren't going to have any private moments together after the ceremony but she'd be damned if she was going to be rushed through her makeup and putting on her dress .

The dress ..the biggest splurge of this whole wedding

It was a bit 70s style, with a low cut bodice and lacey sleeves with a black band around her waist but with a very 1950s veil and the train flowed quite a bit behind her…she had her jewelry all picked out ..small diamond earrings and her mother's bracelet and the diamond choker Jonathan had given her on their second date ..

She didn't want to overshadow the look of her dress with a lot of jewelry…

She noted in her folder that she wanted Jonathan to have a black boutonniere to match the black in her dress and tossed the folder aside, realizing she hadn't eaten anything in a few hours, she supposed she could have ordered room service but it's so damn pricey so she mustered every strength and got dressed, not bothering to change into new clothes ,she just threw back on her clothes from earlier and re- clipped her hair, not bothering to fight with makeup and walked out the door but immediately walked back and got her book…this would be the only time she'd have to herself in the next week knowing that it would be consumed with caterers, flowers and deliveries, and of course setting up the new house on Willow Pond

That huge mansion..She'd prefer of course to move to the beach but Jonathan insisted on having the house because his business was his life and he needed a private gated sanctuary, it would take nearly all of her strength not to beg him to just get a moderate house in Canyon Hills that could be just theirs and Max's that no one would know but she knew he was right and so Willow Pond was in the process of being renovated..

She didn't want it to be just a corporate house, it was to be a home to start their lives and so she planned when she returned to combine both their tastes …

The reformed bachelor and the new girl in his life ..

As Jennifer walked off the Elevator, she turned to the Hotel restaurant and was just sitting down when she heard her name being called in such a way that a chill ran down her spin..

Elliot Manning….


	3. Sandcastles

"Oh my god!" Jennifer silently screamed

"Jennifer!" Elliot came bounding over

"Elliot…how wonderful to see you" Jennifer choked on her tongue.

"How Long has it been" Elliot said pulling a chair up at her table…..

"Not long enough" Jennifer said in her mind but out loud "Ooh about five years .."

In fact ..this was the last time she'd been in this hotel ..She'd come back to their room after take a quick swim to find him in the shower with the Maid and when she had screamed..He simply sneered and asked if she cared to join them ..

She had gone to pack her stuff and return to Maryland when he and the maid had finished and he strolled back in.

"How could you?" She had cried while shoving clothes into a bag..

"It's just sex ..besides it's not like you've been to have it with me, you always say your too busy or you have a headache" He said leaning against the wall watching her

"I've been busy! I've had three deadlines in the past month besides it's not like you've gone totally deprived, we've had oral sex.." She couldn't believe what was going on here

"Alright so I've made a mistake..Baby let's move past it .." He came up behind her and started kissing her neck..hoping it would turn her on..

Instead it just made her stomach crawl..the thought of him ever touching her again was repulsive and she knew that she needed to get out now ..

"Elliot ..We can't go back and we can't move forward so I'm declaring that this was the final straw .." She ran into the bathroom to gather her makeup and came back out

"You Don't Mean that" He tousled his dark black hair

"I just caught you with the Maid ..and god knows how many women before, I'm not standing for this for one moment longer.." Jennifer grabbed her coat and was nearly out the door when he suddenly jumped in front of her

"Stop this nonsense right now" he gritted through his teeth…

"Get out of my way!" She gritted back

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed tossing her on and climbing on top of her, she struggled underneath his weight crushing her chest and knew if she didn't do something quick, he'd rape her …

"Ooh baby you know how I love when your forceful but if we're going to make love, we need a condom" her voice dropped seductively

"Wait right here.." He hopped off her and ran to the bathroom, as soon he crossed into the bathroom, she jumped up after him and jammed the desk chair under the door knob.

"Hey! What's going on" Elliot growled

"Tough Luck Babe!" She whistled and walked out the door and out of Elliot Manning's life

Until this moment

"So how have you been?" Elliot said after ordering a drink

"Very well …I have a fantastic life and a growing career, how about you?" Jennifer was attempting to be polite but inside she was wondering where the nearest exit was ..

"Great I just bought a section in Kenya and am thinking about creating a Villa paradise among the animals" He smiled and moved his hand toward hers

Just as he was about to hold her hand, he noticed the golf ball sized diamond ring on her finger

"Well Well, what's this?" he held up her hand

"It's an engagement ring ..I'm getting married in less than two weeks" she exaggerated the date because she didn't know what he was capable of doing, with his mind games and manipulation being a key part of his personality

"Really?" Elliot looked amused like she was kidding him

"Yes ..maybe you've heard of him..Jonathan Hart?" She said secretly enjoying that she was engaged to one of the wealthiest men as well as the most handsome

"Your Jonathan Hart's fiancée?" Elliot looked stunned

"Yes I am" Jennifer smiled proudly

"Well I guess congratulations are in order" He said

"Thank you" Jennifer replied

"But if you're getting married in two weeks, why are you in Mexico?" Elliot suddenly asked after a few moments of silence

"Well, Jonathan decided I needed a break from all the love making and wedding planning so he sent me here for a few days until he arrives then we'll spend a few quiet moments together before the craziness starts up again" Jennifer smiled coyly then stood up

"Well Elliot .I'd love to stay and reminisce but I have to go so I guess I'll be seeing you around" Jennifer left without waiting for Elliot to reply

Elliot waited until she was in the elevator and went to the front desk where a man named Horatio was working

"Ah …Horatio is it? I'd like to be kept informed of where the redheaded Senorita is headed" he handed Horatio a fifty dollar bill

"Of course Senor" Horatio took the money and nodded

Up in her hotel room, overlooking the pool..Jennifer debated whether or not to sneak out so she wouldn't be followed but it was ridiculous, she wouldn't be driven out from this hotel especially by him.

Although this was supposed to be a vacation from the real world and everything that was stressing her out, She decided to call Jonathan

"Hart Residence!" Max said answering the phone

"Max, my love..how are you?" She smiled loving his voice

"Eh pretty good just setting up all them gifts you guys are getting" Max replied, she pictured him leaning against the wall

"Boatload huh?" She laughed

"You guys'll have enough to furnish two houses" Max laughed back

"Well let's concrete on Willow Pond then we'll see, Is Jonathan in?" Jennifer asked

"Sure, here he comes ..It's the future Mrs.H.." Max handed the phone to Jonathan

"Hello Darling, how's your mother?" Jonathan smirked

"Ha-ha ..How'd you know?" Jennifer asked her smile getting bigger

"Next time you plan on running away, don't use a major credit card with my name attached to it" Jonathan teased her

"I'm sorry Darling I just needed a break" Jennifer said suddenly feeling awful about what she'd done

"I understand and I love you don't forget that …" Jonathan said

"Never ..call me later when your alone?" Jennifer snickered

" Wear those pink panties I love" Jonathan snickered back

"Oh my god I hope Max wasn't in the kitchen with you!" Jennifer blushed

"Actually Mrs.H, I'm right here!" Max shouted into the phone

" Great" Jennifer hung up

I'm such a lucky woman, she thought as she crawled into the bed and read her book

The next morning, Jennifer woke up and quickly dressed in her shorts and tube top...plunked a large hat on her head, packed a bag full of sunscreen and a walkman as well as some water, popped her sunglasses and scurried the hell out of the hotel before she could be tracked down at the beach..

On the beach, She walked around until she picked a perfect spot and a Cabana boy put down a Chair

"For the beautiful Senora" He said in broken Spanish

"Thank you," Jennifer spoke to him in perfect Spanish and found out his name was Jorge and that he was the owner's nephew, trying to put himself through law school, Jennifer told him that if he worked hard and dedicated himself, He could interview for a job at Hart industries legal department

Jennifer felt good about being there on the beach, like something was calling her to the sea and when she looked around at the people around her, she couldn't help but notice a lot of families and in particular one little girl with bright red hair and striking blue eyes who locked eyes with Jennifer and immediately jumped her to little two year old feet

"Hullo" The girl ran to where Jennifer was sitting, "My name's Aubrey, what's yours?"

"My name is Jennifer" Jennifer was strike by outgoing this child was

"Can I call you Jenny?" The little girl plopped her little behind into the sand at Jennifer's feet

"Sure ..I was wondering , Do you know how to make a sandcastle?" Jennifer said getting out of her chair and into the sand, she was surprised at how comfortable she was with this child

"Course..you need some wet sand and of course a bucket!" Aubrey stood up and ran to get her bucket and came back

For the next few hours, Jennifer and Aubrey build sandcastles and Jennifer learned about this child, the reporter in her couldn't help it, She learned that Aubrey had just turned three, that her little brother was named Lucas who was almost 1 and that she had a dog named Bentley after her daddy's favorite car..Aubrey also said that her Mommy and Daddy were excited to show her and Lucas all around because this was their first family vacation aside from her grandpa's house with all the horses.

After spending quite a few hours together, Audrey had had enough and decided to go back to her Mommy and Jennifer was tired and burnt so she said goodbye and walked back to the hotel, on her way to the elevators, she passed a café and stopped to get a Lemonade and just as she reached for her wallet, a hand grasped her arm

"Did you have fun at the beach?" Elliot asked

"In some states this would be considered stalking" Jennifer said handing the cashier her money and walking away

"Stalking and here I thought we were old friends." Elliot pretended to pout

"Funny I don't remember walking in on any of my friends in the shower with the Maid" Jennifer hit the button repeatedly

"Come on, Baby just one for old times' sake" Elliot leaned forward to kiss her but just before his lips connected with her cheek

Jennifer scurried into the elevator and laughed when the elevator nearly closed on his lips

"This fool doesn't learn" Jennifer said out loud

Jennifer went to her room and pulled off her sandy bathsuit and was just about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door

"Elliot if that's you, I'm buying a Mexican Pit-bull and teaching it the term "Sic"" Jennifer said pulling on her bathrobe and looking through the peephole

It wasn't Elliot but rather a bellboy with a large cart

"Senora Hart" the bellboy asked

"Well Edwards I mean soon it'll be Hart but ah well yes" Jennifer stuttered over her new name

"Here you go" the bellboy pushed the cart filled with Long stem roses, a bottle of champagne and a plate full of cheese and fruit and handed her a cart

"Darling, this is just a sample of our wedding night ..missing you more than ever and can't wait to hold you in my arms Love Jonathan" She smiled and was surprised that tears came to her eyes

The bellboy sensing this was a private moment, left without saying a word

She tried to call home to thank Jonathan for the cart but there was no answer which was odd because Max usually answered on first ring but chalked it up to the guys probably having dinner

Too tired to even think, she put the phone down and rested her head against the pillows where she fell asleep

The next morning she woke up with a start still wearing her robe, temporarily forgetting what had happened the night before and curious as to why she hadn't put her pajamas on but then saw the tray of uneaten food and champagne and remembered.

Jennifer got dressed, this time in clothes to play tourist in and after eating a few grapes, walked down to the lobby quickly scanning to make sure Elliot wasn't following her and got into her rental car

She noticed a lot of tour trap shops ones that included cheap vases and things that were too hideous for words but she came a across a little doll dressed in a Mexican outfit and with bright red hair and green eyes, remembering the little girl from the previous day, she bought it and was excited about giving to Aubrey

After a few more hours of shopping including some cute outfits for Jonathan and Max, Jennifer returned to hotel and approached the hotel desk

"Excuse Me.." Jennifer asked

"Yes how can I help you?" the man asked

"I'm looking for a family that's staying here, I don't know their last name but they have a little girl by the name of Aubrey" Jennifer asked

"Hold on" the man checked the computer "No I'm sorry there's no one here with a child by that name for quite sometime "

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked confused

"Yes we ask for childrens names and put them in the system so we can help with childcare and special menus " The man said

"Oh thank you" Jennifer said puzzled

As she walked back to the elevators and to her room, remembering the doll

If there hasn't been a child by that name for quite some time, then who did Jennifer build a sandcastle with?


	4. Surprises

Having been in Mexico before, Jennifer had made many friends including a few bullfighters and so instead of wondering about the mystery child and waiting for Elliot Manning to pounce, she decided to visit some old friends.

She drove out to West to Roswell where her old friend Isabel had an Alien Store, because as everyone knows down in Roswell their big on Aliens

She pulled into a parking spot and snapped a picture of the giant Alien holding a guitar knowing it would make Jonathan laugh

She walked to the front of the store and spotted Isabel behind the counter

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Grisham Hall's Resident Advisor, I have her test results back and it's positive" Jennifer said

"Her STD test or Pregnancy test? " Isabel finished their joke and nearly jumped over the counter," Jennifer, Bella what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here on vacation and I figured what better place to visit than my favorite roomie!" Jennifer hugged her

"Oh we've got so much to catch up on, come to the counter and sit while I setup for this Alien Convention" Isabel lead her to the counter and poured her a cup of coffee

"How is Howard and the kids?" Jennifer asked sipping her coffee

"Oh Howard's a thing of the past, apparently the new thing is dumping your wife of 15 years and moving with an Elementary Student" Isabel rolled her eyes and starting working on baking a cake

"Oh Izzy, I'm so sorry" Jennifer put her cup down

"Oh it's for the best..besides while He was stepping out on me, I met a new guy.." Isabel gave a smile

"You did? Tell me all about him!" Jennifer was always intrigued by new love stories

"Later, ..I see another of my favorite customers .." Isabel put her bowl down just as a small child rounded the corner and collided with her knees

"Mama Mama look what I made.." the little girl held up a picture of a rainbow

"Very beautiful..Can you say Hi to Aunt Jennifer?" Isabel asked her daughter

"Hello Aunt Jennifer!" the little girl yelled

"Hi Ruby!" Jennifer yelled back

"Jennifer I know you just got here and We desperately need to catch up but could you go upstairs with Ruby and relieve the babysitter who has the baby?" Isabel asked

"Sure, Come on Rubes" Jennifer said holding out her hand, Ruby took it and slid down her mother's hip

"It'll give you a chance to prepare for when you have a baby!" Isabel called after Jennifer

"Yeah but the difference is I can spoil the hell out of them and give them back!" Jennifer laughed

Jennifer relieved the babysitter who looked like she wanted to cry and soon figured out why because the baby, Colin was screaming his little head off

"It's okay Baby It's okay" trying to sooth him wasn't working and rubbing alcohol on his little gums wasn't an option

"Ruby, "She asked who was beside the crib with something that resembled an Ipad "How does Mommy make Colin stop screaming?"

"Well sometimes she runs the vaccum cleaner other times she gives him a bath and it makes him quiet down but most of the time she plays this .."Ruby handed Jennifer a disco

"Rock versions of Lullabies .." She read the title out "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star by Nirvana, let's try the bath thing…"

Jennifer took the baby into the bathroom and turned on the water and noticed that the sound of the water immediately calmed him

She sat with him for nearly a half hour until he was almost asleep but just before he was completely under .the sound of Hannah Montana blasted through the tiny apartment

"Ruby!" Jennifer desperately to call the child's attention without waking up the baby

But no such luck, Baby Colin woke up screaming almost to the beat

Until Isabel walked through the door

"What is going on here?" Isabel called over the music "Ruby Mae Turn off that Television right now!"

"I'm so sorry I can't get him to calm down" Jennifer nearly cried

"Did you try a bottle?" Isabel asked taking her baby

"No I didn't think..Rookie Mistake I guess" Jennifer felt stupid for not realizing the obvious

"It's alright we've got a lot to teach you" Isabel said going to the kitchen and making up a bottle

As soon as the bottle touched Colin's lips he quieted down

"I don't think I'm quite cut out for this motherhood thing" Jennifer said quietly

"Relax you haven't really done anything wrong…When Ruby was about a week old, I went to bath her in the sink and accidentally conked her head against metal part of the sink" Isabel reached out and took Jennifer's hand

"Well that's reassuring I guess" Jennifer said smiling

"Why don't I put the rugrats to bed and we'll catch up on the porch with some wine" Isabel said going into the nursery

"Mommy Can Aunt Jennifer put me to bed?" Ruby asked dancing around her mother

"Sure..Aunt Jennifer?" Isabel said crinkling her eyes

"Come on Rubes" Jennifer took her by the hand and lead her into the bedroom where she help Ruby put on a princess nightgown and read her four stories before Ruby finally fell asleep

Isabel joined Jennifer on the back porch, holding a baby monitor and a bottle of wine

"So tell me what brings you all the way to Roswell?" Isabel asked "An don't give me any crap about needing a vacation"

So Jennifer poured her heart out, from meeting Jonathan in London to getting engaged three days later and all that was happening and her being overwhelmed to the point of needing to escape and coming here to find out the ex-boyfriend from hell

Isabel was silent while Jennifer spoke and didn't speak for nearly 10 minutes after Jennifer was done

"Just so I can get this straight," She started slowly "You met and get engaged to a wonderful man who completes you and treasures everything you do and yet you run because planning a wedding and the idea of spending the rest of your life with someone scares you?"

When Jennifer heard it put this way, she realized how incredibly stupid she was and how she didn't deserve Jonathan

"I don't want to upset you," Isabel continued," but Jennifer why did you really run?"

"Because I don't think I'm good enough for him" Jennifer finally said the words she'd been dreading to say

"That's such crap you are obviously good enough for him and he's good enough for you..So I'm telling you this right now, go back to your hotel, pack your bags and go back to Los Angeles to him and apologize until he can't take it anymore" Isabel said

"Your right Izzie" Jennifer said standing up and walking to the door "I am going to do that ..I can't believe I walked away from the most important person in my life"

"I expect a wedding invitation when you get back!" Isabel yelled after her

"Get real!" Jennifer laughed and left the apartment

Jennifer couldn't wait until she could get back to her hotel room where she planned on taking the first flight out of Mexico to Los Angeles and Jonathan's arms

Somehow she got to the hotel quicker than she thought because the next thing she knew she was pulling into a parking space

As she walked to her hotel room, she noticed Elvis playing and doesn't think about it until she realized its' coming from her room as well noticing her door was slightly ajar

"Oh my god I've been robbed!" Jennifer panicked almost afraid to walk into her room in case whoever was still in there

"Just go in.." Jennifer took a deep breath and stepped into the room

The floor was covered in red rose petals and in a giant heart just before the bed was a ball of fluff with a tongue

"Ooh what a cutie!" Jennifer said reaching down to pick up the dog and noticed a tag attached to his collar

"Turn Around" a deep voice behind her said

She smiled knowing instantly who it was

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this.." Jennifer turned around and saw the most important person in her life she put the dog down and jumped into Jonathan's arms

They kissed for several minutes before coming up for air

"What are you doing here?" She wanted to know not breaking away completely

"I missed you and I know you were lonely so I come down…" Jonathan said

"But what about Max?" Jennifer asked

"Oh He's fine, He's down the street at some Alien Convention, apparently , the visitors from outer space enjoy one hell of a crap game" Jonathan said laughed

Somehow they lost their balance and fell on the bed, narrowly missing the puppy…

"Now tell me who this little guy is" Jennifer asked rolling off Jonathan and going eye to eye with the dog

"Well Max and I were cruising down the 405 and suddenly Max brakes and I hit my head on the dash, I asked him what the hell was he doing? And He said some sort of jack rabbit jumped out in front of us and he thought he might have hit it so he gets out and sees this tiny ball of fluff nursing an obviously broken foot , so Max and I scoop him up and run him to the vet where they run some more tests and set his paw..Max put up posters but no answers so I figured why not keep the little guy?"

"That's so sad, poor baby .." Jennifer said nearly crying "Did you guys come up with a name for him?"

"Well I think you should name him, be a part of his beginning .." Jonathan said rubbing her back

"Well since you found him on the 405 ..What about Freeway ?" Jennifer said "Are you Freeway?" he barked in agreement

"Hey Freeway..why don't you explore the room" Jonathan said putting Freeway down on the floor

"Oh Darling I've missed you so much" Jennifer whispered

"Let's agree, we'll never be separated for more than three days ..it's too much" Jonathan said climbing onto the bed with her

"Agreed" Jennifer said kissing him

And then they made love, it was like their romance ..

hot, passionate and intense …

And when it was over and they were wrapped in the sheets, watching the moon through the window, Jennifer realized that nothing mattered anymore except being right here in this moment with Jonathan…

"Oh Darling I can't wait until the four of us are at home" Jonathan said

"You mean five .." Jennifer said quietly

"No I mean you, me Max and Freeway .. that's four.." Jonathan said with a confused look on his face

"No ..the five of us are going home..you, me Max Freeway and a little stranger here" She said taking his hand and putting on her stomach, "Darling, We're going to have a baby"


	5. Coming Home

"Darling" Jennifer said looking into his crystal blue eyes

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Jonathan said looking stunned

"I said we're going to have baby…" Jennifer suddenly felt like she was choking on the words

"How long have you known?" Jonathan asked

"Almost two weeks, give or take a few days .." Now she was even more nervous

"Is this why you took off? It wasn't just the wedding , it was finding out you are pregnant" Jonathan suddenly became angry

"I needed a break from everything and yes, finding out I was pregnant was a big part of it..I didn't plan for this to happen" Jennifer said confused by his reaction

She thought he'd be thrilled

"So let me get this straight so I know, you find out your pregnant and instead of sticking around and I don't know sharing it with the class you run to the farthest tip of the US ..I don't believe you ..Is this baby even mine?"

"What? How could you even ask me that, of course this Baby is yours! Why would you think it's not?" Jennifer shot out of the bed

This wasn't how she envisioned telling him, she pictured champagne and handing him a Tiffany's rattle with their baby's due date, not shouting at each other and questioning paternity

Jennifer ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and cried

"Damn it..Come on out so we can talk about this" Jonathan said through the door

"Why? you obviously don't want this baby and think I'm some cheap tramp so you know what, Take back your ring and go back to your mansion..We'll go our separate ways and never speak to each other again" Jennifer shouted not believing her own words

"Baby, you don't mean that" Jonathan said

"Well what am I supposed to say..I tell you something this big and incredible and you are treating me like some stupid fifteen year old" Jennifer said

"Look I didn't mean it, I was just surprised that's all" Jonathan said  
>"Don't lie to me, I know you don't want kids .." Jennifer said<p>

He'd made that one clear but she thought since this happened accidentally, he would be thrilled having grown up all alone, here was his chance for an heir, to carry on the Hart name

"Yes that's true..but" Jonathan said hesitantly

"But nothing .." Jennifer whipped open the door and flung her engagement ring in his face "You're not the man I thought you were"

"Now hold on.." Jonathan caught the ring and cut his finger on the diamond

"No, I've had to give up everything for you, my life in New York my friends ,everything but I did it because I love you and now suddenly, the biggest event in our lives is about happen and you don't want to deal with it" Jennifer said looking for her clothes

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked watching her

"I'm going home to Maryland until we can figure out what to do" Jennifer said

"What we need to do? What you need to do is to stop running away!" Jonathan yelled

"I'll stop running when you start acting like the grown man you are!" Jennifer finished putting her clothes on, grabbed her suitcase and started to walk out the door

"Jennifer, If you leave I'm not going after you!" Jonathan yelled

"I don't expect you to" Jennifer stepped in the elevator and cried from the elevator to her rental car

She waited in the parking lot hoping that Jonathan would come after her, that he' apologize and say how excited he was about the baby and how they' get married in two weeks, she thought of her wedding folder and how she made sure every detail would be perfect

No Marriage, No Jonathan … All Alone and pregnant

She drove to the airport and put herself on a plane to Maryland, to the place she swore she'd never return after her mother died , her father had lived there alone for nearly 30 years with his houseman, Joe and when the holidays came, they usually came to her in New York

She cried the entire flight and although the stewardesses tried to help her, they didn't want to get involved

She finally stopped crying long enough to get a cab and was silent all the way to Hillhaven , her father's estate

She stood out in front of the place she called home as a child and couldn't believe she was back, all alone and with her unborn child

"Alright, Here we go" Jennifer took a deep breath and opened the door," Hello Pa!"

"Jennifer? Is that you?" Stephen Edwards came down the stairs tying his bathrobe," What are you doing here"

"Yes Pa..I came for a visit," Jennifer said hugging him

"What a wonderful surprise!" Stephen said," But what about your fiancée…"

"About him," Jennifer started to say but was interrupted

"Stephen, Did you find that Champagne?" a voice called from the top of the stairs

"Just a moment, Love" Stephen nervous called back

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know..I should have called" Jennifer suddenly blushed that her 70 year old father had a better sex life than she did

"Nonsense, this is your home.." Stephen said uneasy," Let me just.."

"We'll talk in the morning .." Jennifer said grabbing her suitcase and going through the kitchen to the guest house because there was no way in hell she was going to stick around while her father boned his new girlfriend

That night, she tossed and turned and even when she did fall asleep, it was only briefly and she was up before the sun.

"Ah Miss Jennifer, when did you arrive!" Joe greeted her

"Late last night..Look I'm going to eat breakfast on the porch and when whoever my father was seeing last night leaves, can you tell him I'd like to talk to him" Jennifer said drinking some orange juice

"He didn't tell you?" Joe said cutting up fruit

"Tell me what?" Jennifer said

"She lives here now.." Joe said discreetly putting down the knife under a dish cloth

"Excuse Me?" Jennifer choked on the pulp

After coughing and vomiting up orange juice for several minutes over the sink

"What do you mean, She lives here?" Jennifer yelped

"Joseph, I do believe you're running your mouth off again" Stephen said coming into the kitchen

"Sorry " Joseph said ducking out of the kitchen to avoid the fireworks

"Pa, what is this? You have some woman living with you and you can't share it with your only child" Jennifer said running her hands through her hair

"Sweetheart, I know how crazy things have been for you planning the wedding so I figured I would tell you after" Stephen said sitting at the kitchen table

"When? At my wedding reception?" Jennifer said pacing the kitchen

It was at that moment, Stephen Edward's new girlfriend, picked that inopportune time to waltz in ..having expected someone around her father's age, Jennifer nearly choked on her tongue when this ..child walked

Because Margaret McCormack was young enough to be Jennifer's daughter, she was in her early twenties and wearing nothing but a bikini and a towel

"Hi you must be Jenny" Margaret said holding out her hand

"It's Jennifer actually …and you are …" Jennifer

"Margaret ..Actually Maggie..Hi Babe!" She leaned over and kissed Stephen like his life was in her hands

"Darling why don't you go to the pool and I'll be out to join you in a few moments" Stephen said seeing the rage in his daughter's eyes

"Sure..Jennifer, We'll talk later!" Maggie skipped out of the kitchen

"Pa! that is a child! What is going on here?" Jennifer wondered if her father was going senile

"Darling ..why are you really here?" Stephen aske

"Oh don't change the subject , you are living with a child worse than that ..She looks like a Barbie Doll …" Jennifer said

"I love her .."Stephen said

"You love her?" Jennifer knew she would have to leave the room soon before she pummeled her own father with a rolling pin

"Yes…We met, " Stephen started

"Where? Chuckie E Cheese?" Jennifer was so upset she didn't care she was being nasty

"That's enough Jennifer!" Stephen hated being stern with his daughter but she was slowly crossing the line

"Pa ..I know it's been difficult since Mama died but you've got to realize how inappropriate this is" Jennifer said suddenly feeling light headed

"Well it's my life and I can love whomever I chose" Stephen started to leave and before he could open the door

He heard a thump and turned to see his only daughter pass out on the floor and her jeans stained with blood


	6. Leave!

Jennifer didn't remember passing out, she remembered standing up and attempting to walk across the kitchen but that her legs felt heavy and when she moved forward everything went black, there was no time to think of her Baby or Jonathan

Nothing but blackness

Stephen called for help to Joe, who carried Jennifer to the couch in the solarium and after dialing 911, held onto her hand pleading for her to wakeup

When the paramedics arrived, they asked all sorts of questions that Stephen couldn't answer because he didn't know his daughter's medical history or anything relevant that might help them

They rushed her into the backroom of the ER, telling Stephen they would come and talk as soon as they knew something

Stephen knew that Jonathan should be kept in the loop about what was going on, finding the only payphone in the hospital, he put his handkerchief over the handle part of the phone so he wouldn't pick up germs and dialed Jonathan

"Hello Jonathan, this is Stephen Edwards" Stephen said rather stiffly

" Hello Stephen..Did Jennifer make it to Maryland alright?" Jonathan asked, he was back in Hart Offices but was curious as to why his, he didn't know what the hell their relationship was anymore but something was definitely off if her father was calling him

"That's why I'm calling, Jonathan, Jennifer's collapsed and the doctors are working on her now.."Stephen was barely finished when Jonathan slammed the phone down

Unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, Stephen went back to the waiting room…

The doctors were doing emergency EKGs and running blood tests and had done a routine ultra-sound when they discovered the baby's heartbeat still flickering, but just in case, they called gynecology to ensure that the baby was in fact healthy and just before they could come down to examine Jennifer, she crashed again, this time flat-lining for nearly twenty minutes and suddenly it was touch and go on both their lives

Nearly four hours later, Stephen still hadn't heard any updates on his daughter and his greatest fear was slowly coming true, that he would be burying his own child

"Stephen!" Jonathan ran into the ER and skidded to a stop "How is she? The baby?"

"I haven't heard anything..What baby?" Stephen asked

"She's pregnant" Jonathan wondered why she hadn't told her father then realized she probably didn't have a chance

"How far along is she?" Stephen demanded

"Almost four weeks I think she said, "Jonathan became sheepish because he knew how old school Stephen was and sex before marriage was definitely a no-no and a definite no was knocking up his only daughter

"Mr. Edwards," A doctor called

"Yes" Stephen said suddenly very nervous

"Please come with me " The doctor asked

"We'll both come," Jonathan said realizing if she was dead, the old man wouldn't be far behind her

"No you stay here, you've done enough damage" Stephen said angrily

The doctor took Stephen behind a white curtain and explain that his daughter and grandchild were okay for the moment but it was still too early and that he didn't know what sort of damage had occurred when she passed out , brain or internal and that it was a waiting game but he could go in and see her, just not to be shocked at how pale she was

"How are they?" Jonathan asked eagerly

"They are fine, we can see her in a few moments," Stephen spoke very sternly

They didn't speak until they saw Jennifer being wheeled past them and onto the elevators, her normal brushed out hair was pushed back and her eyes, although closed looked sunken in

They rushed alongside the gurney and up to her room, but because it was the intensive care unit, they were only allowed to visit her for 10 minutes at a time, one at a time

Of course Jonathan allowed Stephen to take the 1st ten minutes because that was her father and he was …just the chump who knocked her up and left her completely alone, for that he would always feel guilty and he vowed to make it up to her and their baby every moment of all three of their lives

Over the course of the next few days while she slipped in and out of consciousness, either Stephen or Jonathan was constantly with her, making sure her hair was brushed and her lips were kept moist

It was on the third day when Jonathan had run out to get some new clothes and take a shower at his hotel when she woke up

"Pa" She croaked

"Oh Baby, your awake!" Stephen said rushing off the chair and handing her a cup of water

She took several sips and cleared her throat, "the baby?"

"Just fine…good strong heart" Stephen said pleased she was awake," Jonathan's just gone to his hotel to take a nap and change his clothes

"Jonathan is here?" She said wishing she were still unconscious

"Yes now Darling you must rest …" Stephen said fluffing her pillow

"Pa why don't you get some coffee.." She suggested

"But you've just woken up .." Stephen protested

"I know but I'm sure you could use a break," She urged him

"Alright, I'll be back in a few moments …" Stephen reluctantly left

As soon as the door clicked, she flew off the bed and to the closet where she knew her father would have packed some clothes but seeing the clothes she wondered if he realized she was a woman in her 30 not a 12 year old because he packed a jumper that surprisingly still fit and matching footy jams

Not the sexy look she was going for but anything was better than the paper gown she forced into

She struggled to get them on over the IV in her hand and climbed into bed, putting her hands on her stomach

"Forgive me baby for what I'm about to do" She started to cry

She waited nearly a half hour until she nearly fell asleep and then suddenly the door opened and there he was in all his 6'3 Tall 210lb Glory

"Hello Darling.." He leaned over and kissed her cheek

"Hello Jonathan," She said quietly

"How are you? How long have you been awake" Jonathan pulled a chair up to her bed

"I'm alright just tired.. about an hour or so" Jennifer couldn't look him in the eye, just wait for the question and tell him

"And how's our baby?" He asked wondering why she wouldn't look at him

He said our baby, but that could only mean because I'm lying in a hospital, just say it …

"There is no baby," Jennifer said quietly

"What?" Jonathan's head snapped up "but I thought.."

"No there is no baby ..the stress was too much and Well, there is no baby .." She started to cry but not for the reason he though

"Oh Jennifer, I'm so sorry, Darling," Jonathan said feeling disappointed not even disappointed very sad he thought about it in the day and a half she'd been gone that he actually did want this baby and was excited, he'd even picked out onesie that said Lil Hart and had it in his suitcase at the hotel

"It's just one of those things that happens I guess, " It was killing her to say these words but better she get it out before she changed her mind

Because as much as she loved him and couldn't imagine her life without him, she knew that his past would affect their future and he'd never the peace he so badly needed with her around let alone a baby so she would let him ago, he'd have his own life on the West Coast and She'd stay on the East Coast, raise the baby and never leave the isle of Manhattan, he has no businesses going on there and so he'd have no reason to come to that part of the East Coast

After a few more minutes of sad silence, Jonathan asked "So umm when you get out of here, I'll have the house all set up in California.." Jonathan said reaching for her hand but wasn't surprised when she pulled away

"I'm not going to Willow Pond." She said

"What? Why not?" Jonathan was surprised at this one

"Look whatever brought us together in London is over, I've realized that we're just too different people"

"Jennifer, don't make any decisions you'll regret." Jonathan didn't know why she was pushing him away, "we've only been separated a day..not even…"

"Long enough for me to realize I don't know you and we rushed into an engagement, I think it's better we breakup now than five years from when we realize we've made a mistake" Jennifer said hoping he'd shut up her up

"Jen, please I'm begging you don't do this, we need each other, baby you're my world" Jonathan pleaded

"Just go!" Jennifer shouted, not bearing to see the crushed look on his face

"Darling," Jonathan started

"Just get out!" Jennifer screamed

"What is going on here?" A nurse shouted

"Get him out of here please!" Jennifer yelled

"Sir, I think it's time to let Ms Edwards rest." The nurse said dangerously close to grabbing Jonathan by the scruff of his neck

"Your right, I'll be back tomorrow" Jonathan cast puppy eyes to her

"Don't bother," She snapped

As soon as they both shut the door, she burst into sobs so hard her body shook

ALMOST 8 MONTHS LATER

"Jennifer, I don't understand you..Every day he sends cards and flowers why won't you talk to him?" Stephen had asked every day for nearly 8 months

"Because I know that he only does it out of guilt.." She said putting her hands on her big belly, her size two was a thing of the past, she'd be lucky to get back into a size 12

Everything about her had changed,her hair was longer and straighter, it took on the hippie mom look and she was all about the comfort now, forget tight clothes it was all about the stretchy pants and tunics

At first she thought about immediately moving back to New York but the doctor recommended she go on bed-rest for a month or so just make sure the baby was alright and then there was the cause of her passing out, it turned out when she found about her father's girlfriend, now ex thank god the Barbie wanna-be found a new sugar daddy, her blood pressure had rocketed

But she was nearly six weeks before her due and every day was the same, her father asking why she wasn't speaking to Jonathan

She didn't know that the next day after their fight or rather her throwing him out of her hospital room, that he'd shown up with baby presents and flowers but she had already been discharged, the only person who knew was her father who'd seen him come down the corridor but felt it wasn't his place to get involved

"I don't respond because if he knew I was still pregnant, he'd feel obliged to us instead of loving us and I couldn't deal with him suddenly walking out on us so I chose to let him go" Jennifer regretted every second of being apart and lying to him but it was necessary on all a parts.

"Alright Pa, I'm going for my walk" She said struggling to get up from the couch

Every day, she'd gone for a walk just to clear her mind and lately talking to the baby seem to make things easier ..All the tests were clear this baby was a fighter

A Product of her father, not her wimp mother, Jennifer figured

She knew from all the tests that the baby was a girl but a name wasn't to be had anywhere

As soon as She'd gone out the door, Stephen went to the phone and although he knew it was a betrayal to his daughter but she was clearly miserable and something had to be done..

"Jonathan," Stephen said into the phone, "Don't say a word just listen carefully"

The next day when Jennifer went out for her walk, as she was walking around the barn, she noticed a strange car but figured it was one of her father's friends who were constantly coming back and forth but when she saw the familiar figure standing by the back door, she couldn't believe her eyes

Neither could he because he expected to see the thin woman he'd left in the hospital eight months ago not this woman, who was clearly pregnant

"Your still pregnant?" was the first words to come out of his mouth

"No just been hitting the cookies a little too hard, what are you doing here?" Jennifer demanded

"Well you won't respond to my letters, calls cards anything so I figured I'd come down and see for myself the reason why" Jonathan was stunned..

She was still pregnant then that meant

"You lied to me!" Jonathan said not quite yelling

"I know! I didn't want to but I would rather us leave you than you leave us," Jennifer said

"Oh Baby don't you know what this means ..it means we're going to have a baby…" Jonathan kissed her hard

"No I'm going to have a baby, you're going to call an ambulance, "She said pulling back from him

"Why?" Jonathan asked

"Because my water just broke!" Jennifer exclaimed


	7. a baby and a marriage

"Are you sure your water?" Jonathan became panicked

"Pretty sure .." she said looking down at her pants completely soaked through

"Alright so what do we do?" Jonathan had never been in this situation before

"We get into the car and go to the hospital" Jennifer was trying to stay calm but this was becoming painful

"Alright, Can you walk?" Jonathan didn't wait for an answer, he picked her up and ran to the car

"Jonathan! Wait," She was laughing," I need my bag and someone has to tell Pa!"

"I'll do them both, Just wait here," He said putting her down so she could get in the car and ran into the house

"Stephen! Joe!" Jonathan screamed throughout the house

"What in the world is going on ?" Stephen said from the banister in the library

"Jennifer's having the baby!" Jonathan running to her room, this baby and all the running around was going to be the death of him

He grabbed her suitcase and ran past her father, then thought better of it, grabbed the old man and dragged him out the door

Jennifer laughed hysterically when she saw her father being dragged out in his slippers, reading glasses and book out the door by Jonathan who look like he had run the length of the house

"You do realize it could be hours before this baby is born right?" Jennifer said to Jonathan getting in the car

"I know but I'd rather be at the hospital for hours than wind up on 11'clock news saying I delivered our baby on some back road" Jonathan drove quickly

It made Jennifer's heart swell when he kept saying our baby and he was barely at the end of hillhaven when the contractions started

"Ooh boy" She had taken the childbirth classes and seen the videos to which she had nearly thrown up but they didn't mention how much they hurt

The entire half hour ride the contractions kept getting stronger and stronger and Jennifer was bent over so much it she was pretty sure she could fit under the dashboard

By the time Jonathan screeched to the front of the hospital, Jennifer was pretty sure the baby was trying to physically walk out of her body

"Oh my god!" Jennifer screeched as an orderly ran to the car with a wheelchair

"I think she's full dilated," a nurse said running behind the orderly," Let's get her into an exam room"

"This baby wants out now!" Jennifer growled

"Alright let's just make sure" the nurse said as the orderly wheeled Jennifer into an exam room

Jennifer's clothes were cut off because there was no time to get her into a gown, although she was covered from the waist up

She was quickly examined and the baby was indeed 10 centimeters dilated, enough to push but there was also a quick decision to move her to the labor and delivery ward

As she was loaded onto the elevator, she realized Jonathan wasn't with her

"Where's Jonathan?" She screamed

"I think he's still filling out forms" Stephen said holding his daughter's hand

"I want Jonathan now!" She cried

"He'll be here soon," Stephen attempted to comfort his daughter

They got off the elevator and was waiting in the hallway for a delivery room when Jennifer made a decision

"I'm not having this baby unmarried" Jennifer declared

"Honey I think it's a bit late for this decision," Stephen was stunned by his daughter's declaration for months she'd preached about being a modern woman raising her daughter on her own, just as he was about to respond with that remark, Jonathan came streaking down the hall

"Ooh Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie" Jennifer babbled

"Darling, don't worry about that, let's just concrete on having a baby," Jonathan tried to soothe her

"Let's get married," Jennifer said," Right now!"

"Now? Darling, your about 10 seconds away from giving birth, might be a little hard to get a reception together and some witnesses?" Jonathan was so frantic because she was writhing in pain but yet she was talking about getting married

"We're getting married or there is No Baby!" Jennifer cried

"Uh you better go find a priest and fast, Buster" the nurse said sympathically

"Where am I going to find a priest on five minutes notice..without a marriage license?" Jonathan wondered

"I don't care if it's a priest a monk or some punk ordained off the internet.. just find someone now!" Jennifer growled

As luck would have it, a rabbi was getting off the elevator to say a prayer for the sick babies on the labor and delivery floor

"Rabbi, thank god!," Jonathan ran over to the rabbi and nearly knocked him over, "Can you please marry my fiancée and I right now?"

"Now?" The Rabbi was slightly thrown, he'd never been asked before to perform a last minute marriage ceremony in the maternity ward

"Please, she won't go into the delivery room without feeling like we're married " Jonathan said tempted to blame hormones but figured she'd get off the gurney and beat the hell out of him for even thinking it

The rabbi walked over to Jennifer and noticing she was white knuckling the railing of the gurney asked her "Is this what you really want"

"Yes Rabbi Please marry us I don't want my baby to come into the world without having married parents," Jennifer said

"Are you sure?" the Rabbi pressed

Jennifer grabbed him by the shirt and yanked down "either marry us or don't just hurry please!" the pain was making her nuts

"Alright …What are your names?" The rabbi untangled himself from her grip

"Jonathan Charles Hart," Jonathan stated

"Jennifer Sophia Edwards" Jennifer said

"Do you have a license?" The Rabbi Asked

"No," they said together

"A ring?" he pressed

"No not exactly" Jonathan thought of the engagement ring she'd thrown in his face eight months prior and how it was sitting in his suitcase

"then how am I supposed to marry you without a ring or a license" the rabbi asked

"Look I just want to hear the words, just the words" Jennifer said gripping the rails even harder

The Rabbi sensing, she was going to lose her mind if he didn't begin..

"Alright let me think, Dear beloved we're gathered here," the rabbi started to ramble

"Uh Rabbi, could you get to the point because she's going to drop the baby right here!" the nurse said waving her hands

"Oh right, Jonathan Charles do you promise to love honor and cherish this woman until death do you part," The Rabbi asked

"I do .." Jonathan said

"Now Jennifer Sophia, do you promise to,"

"I do!" She practically screamed

"I now pronounce you man and wife …have a happy baby Mazel Tov" The Rabbi declared

"Congratulations ..Now can we get into the delivery room?" the nurse asked

"Yes Yes!" Jennifer said after kissing Jonathan, temporarily forgetting where she was after being wrapped up in the moment

They wheeled Jennifer into delivery and Jonathan followed behind but not before he realized Stephen wasn't behind him

He saw Stephen sort of stepping back into the shadows

"Dad..you coming?" Jonathan grinned

"I think this a time for the two of you .."Stephen said

"JONATHAN!" Jennifer screamed

Jennifer was in labor for another three hours and finally their daughter was born, screaming and weighing in at 6lbs 8oz

She had her Mama's red hair and her daddy's crystal blue eyes

"Our daughter is so beautiful" Jennifer cried over their daughter's blanket

"Oh Darling, thank you so much for this amazing gift," Jonathan kissed the top of her little hat

"We need to think of a name for this amazing gift," Jennifer said she couldn't stop crying, it was a mixture of exhaustion and just the thrill of meeting her daughter after all these months

"Well, "Jonathan sat on the bed next her ," Did you pick any names?"

"I thought maybe Deliah or Pearl but now I'm not sure," Jennifer said studying the baby's face she certainly didn't look like a Pearl…"Darling, what was your mother's name?"

"Aubrey Catherine," Jonathan said having known very little about his birth mother, he always made sure he knew at least her first and middle name

"Hmmm what about Aubrey Rose?" Jennifer said

"Perfect name for the perfect baby," Jonathan said taking his daughter " Are you little Aubrey Rose," the baby stretched and gave a sort of gummy smile

"Where's Pa?" Jennifer asked leaning back against the pillows

"Oh that's right, He apparently didn't want to get in the way so I think he's still in the waiting room," Jonathan said giving Aubrey back to her mother and going out to the waiting room

Stephen had fallen asleep with a paper in his hands, Jonathan shook him gently

"Stephen!," Jonathan called

"Jennifer?" He immediately asked

"She's great …come meet your new granddaughter," Jonathan couldn't wipe the smile off his face he was so excited to get back to the two loves of his life

"Granddaughter? " Although he had known for months that the baby was going to be a girl, he was slightly disappointed he didn't have a grandson to carry on the legacy of not only Jennifer but Jonathan as well

"Yes and she's so beautiful," Jonathan said walking beside Stephen to where Jennifer had finished nursing the baby

"Hi Pa!" Jennifer said pushing the blanket back to reveal a round little face, with just a hint of freckle and smooth round forehead

"Oh Sweetheart, she's absolutely perfect," it was at that moment Stephen lost his heart to that little girl, "Are you going to name her after your mother?"

Jennifer and Jonathan traded whoops looks and it was Jonathan who after clearing his throat said "No We've decided to name her Aubrey Rose, after my mother.."

That didn't bother Stephen, "Oh well the next one can be named after your mother,"

"The next one?" Jonathan had always imagined himself with a big family,"What do you think Darling,"

"I think you better go it alone on the next one," Jennifer laughed and took her baby back

She could have stared at her baby all day and night but she needed sleep so did Jonathan and Stephen so she sent them home and when the nurse came to put the baby in the nursery, Jennifer almost held onto her baby like a life raft but knew that it wouldn't do the baby or herself any good if she was just plain exhausted and so with a longing look she left her baby to the care of the nurses

Jennifer immediately fell asleep and was suddenly plagued with a nightmare of being in a long corridor and someone calling "Mama, Mama," she couldn't place where voice had come from and every door she opened was the wrong one and yet she continually heard "Mama"

Jennifer suddenly woke up and realized that she needed to see her baby, IV pole or not

She quickly got out of bed and went down to the maternity ward nursery where all the babies were and She quickly spotted the Isolatte that said "Aubrey Hart" but it was empty

"Where is she?" Jennifer began to panic and pounded on the glass

"Yes?" a Nurse asked coming out from an office

"I'm looking for my baby Aubrey Rose Hart, Where is She?" Jennifer demanded

"Let me check," the Nurse said going into the nursery and after looking into the isolate and conferring with the other nurses, realizing that Baby Hart wasn't with them either, she immediately called security

"Where is my baby?" Jennifer kept repeating


	8. Missing my baby

"Find my baby!" Jennifer was hysterical

"Ms Hart," The nurse said freaking out herself, this wasn't possible.. babies don't just disappear and this particular baby was more special, "We've alerted security and the police are on their way please let's get you back to your room before you hurt yourself.."

"You lost my baby and you expect me to relax?" Jennifer wanted to reach out and slap this woman

" I don't expect you to relax but the hospital is going on lockdown and the police are going to be coming in and asking questions and I think it's best if you remain in one place,"

"I guess your right," Jennifer said in a daze and realized that Jonathan would need to be told, "I need to call my husband"

She was lead back to her room and a guard was placed outside the door, in just the 10 minutes since she'd realized her baby was missing, everything was moving at a rapid pace but calling Jonathan seemed to slow time down

"Jonathan," Jennifer sobbed

"Darling,?" Jonathan was confused he'd been asleep after calling Max and informing him about the baby's birth and at once when he heard her cry, he knew it had to with Aubrey "What's the matter?"

"She's gone.." Jennifer sobbed

"Oh my god Darling what happened? What do you mean gone?" Jonathan didn't understand, all the tests they had done on the baby had shown she was healthy..how could she be dead?

"Someone's kidnapped our baby!" Jennifer screamed into the phone

Jonathan's worst fear had come true and his daughter would suffer as a result

"I'll be right there!" Jonathan slammed the phone down and quickly re-dressed himself

"Excuse me, Ms Hart?" a Detective knocked on her door

Jennifer still had the phone in her hand, "It's "

"Oh yes of course..I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, We'd like to ask you a few questions, " Detective Benson was a tall brunette and her partner was a similarly tall sort of handsome balding man

"Can you describe your baby for us," Detective Benson asked

"Yes she has red hair and blue eyes, a few freckles sprinkled across her face and she was wearing a pink blanket and a little hat," Jennifer could recite every detail of her baby without flinching, after all she was a mother now and that's what mothers do.

The Detectives took note of Jonathan Hart's significant wealth and the fact was well known in the journalism world, but who would steal a day old infant?

The Hospital workers were interviewed one by one and none of them had even known they were registered here let alone even having a baby

The Detectives reviewed the security cameras and noticed an Egyptian man studying the names of each of the babies and how he would leave and come back every half hour, almost like he was waiting for someone.

They fast forwarded the tape to where the man entered a final time, just after Aubrey had received a sponge bath and was being changed, she was put into her incubator and then the nurse went to take care of another baby, he waited until she completely left the nursery then walked in and slipped the baby into an open duffle bag and walked out, no one noticing the man at all, what was surprising even more was the fact that he scooped the screaming baby without anyone giving him a second glance

The detectives printed out pictures and brought them to the Harts, by now Jonathan had arrived and although he had a solid albi, it was still standard procedure and it was evident by his devasted manor that he had nothing to do with his daughter's disappearance

Jennifer recognized him as someone she'd passed by in a museum while she was pregnant and had a brief conversation, remembering how he'd told her that she resembled an Egyptian princess, his name was Assad but why would he kidnap her daughter?

The detectives went to the museum and found out Assad had recently quit and was moving back to Cairo or so he told the museum owners, they then tracked him to a nearby apartment complex where they noticed picture upon picture of Jennifer in different stages of her pregnancy completely unaware of her stalker

Then Detective Benson, Olivia, came across flight information for Assad's trip to Egypt, but there was a stop-over in Kenya that was leaving Maryland in a few hours, there was no time to inform that Harts about this revelation, they needed to move fast

The Detectives called in for backup because they didn't know if Assad was armed or not, they needed to also make sure that the baby was indeed with him and still alive

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Jennifer had been sedated because she was hysterical and wouldn't stop getting up, risking an infection to her body and Jonathan was just as upset but knew he needed to be strong for her

And when she would wake up and realize that her baby was missing, she'd become hysterical again, the doctors were discussing possibly putting her on the psyche ward because her behavior indicted that she was going to snap

As soon as Jonathan told Max about the kidnapping, he was on the first flight to Maryland, he had to he was Aubrey's other Grandfather, blood or not and when he saw the state Jennifer was in, he knew that she was breaking down mentally, No mother should ever have to worry over the whereabouts of her child less than a day old

Max didn't want to get involved in the investigation but he knew he could go through the backchannels and find out things cops couldn't get their hands on without involving the law or the court system

But before Max could begin his own search, they needed to cry for the cameras

A Press Conference was held in the Conference of the Hospital, where nearly 50 members of the press were present

"At exactly 8am this morning, Mrs. Jennifer Hart went to the nursery to see her daughter, Aubrey Rose Hart and it was discovered the infant weighing approximately 6lbs, wearing a one piece jumper commonly referred to as a onesie, was missing, security and the police department promptly responded however, our best course of action in getting Baby Aubrey back safely is by going to the media, we need to extend our hope that someone somewhere has possible seen her with this man," Captain Cragen said holding out a picture of Assad as well as a picture of Aubrey, the only picture her father had taken when she was placed in her mother's arms right after her birth

"We ask that every be alert, if you see anything suspicious please call the tip line" Captain Cragen turned the microphone over to Jonathan

"I'm asking as a father to everyone this reaches, please help find my daughter, she's a helpless infant ..Look I'm more than willing to put up a million dollar reward for her safe return just someone anyone please come forward.." Jonathan pleaded

", how is your wife coping?" a reporter asked

"She's not doing well and won't be well until our daughter is home," Jonathan said sadly

"What made your wife go to the nursery this morning?" another reporter asked

"Mother's intuition I suppose, "Jonathan said trying not to cry

"Do you think the kidnapping has anything with your or 's notoriety?" a third reporter asked

"Plenty of famous people have babies every day and none of them are ever stolen from their isolettes,"Jonathan said having enough of the reporters

Jonathan returned to the hospital bed where he saw Jennifer staring blankly at the TV

"Why didn't you take me with you,?" She said her voice gravelly

"Because I didn't want you to go through extra pain," Jonathan said sitting on the edge of the bed

"You mean you didn't want them to see your crazy wife," Jennifer said shortly

"No You're not crazy, your grieving, we all are." Jonathan said wrapping up his arms around her

"Where is she? I need my baby," Jennifer sobbed

"I need her too," Jonathan began to cry as well

Meanwhile, the Police were hot on Assad's trail and closing in on him at the airport, security had been notified

However, nothing ever goes according to plan

As soon as Assad entered the airport, he noticed that it wasn't nearly as crowded as it usually was especially for mid-week and that the plain clothes officers were sticking out sending looks to each other, so he backpedaled out the side door and into a cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked before Assad put a bullet into his brain

Assad dumped the body out and threw his duffle bag into the backseat, peeling out of the space

"Oh Shit!" Detective Stabler said hearing the tires squeal and realizing Assad was onto them

The detectives raced to their car and jumped in, putting the lights on and sirens but that seemed to only make Assad go faster

Until it ended with a bang and explosion..

There was no time for explanations or reasons why,

Just an explosion…

And two hart-broken parents…

Look for Part II

Searching for Aubrey


End file.
